Un Digimon Entre Nosotros
by Luis Omega
Summary: Dos años han pasado de la derrota de Lucemon y todo parecia estar tranquilo. Pero los guerreros legendarios descubren que este aun sigue con vida y que se ha infiltrado en el mundo humano como si fueran uno mas que ellos, pero no el mundo humano que conocen... Una guerra entre dimensiones mezclada con el romance de una humana y un digimon estaba a punto de empezar.
1. Prologo

No se quien soy. Ni tampoco por que estoy aqui. Me encuentro desnudo frente al espejo de donde se supone es mi habitación observando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Parece todo normal, mi pelo es rubio y mis ojos azules, mi piel es casi palida y mi contextura fisica es bastante pequeña. Lo único que me parece extraño son todas estas marcas violetas que recorren todo mi cuerpo y parte de mi rostro. La que más me asusta es la que tengo en la mano derecha, son tres triángulos unidos por un círculo que se encuentra en el centro. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque tendré estas marcas. Simplemente parece que las tuviera de toda la vida, pero yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que fue o era mi vida. Mis padres, vah los que dicen ser mis padres dicen que tuve un accidente y que por eso no recuerdo nada, pero no me explicaron nada de estas marcas, sólo me dijeron que trate de quitarmelas para mañana ya que empiezo la escuela nuevamente aunque tampoco recuerdo lo que es una escuela. Supuestamente tengo 13 años y me iba muy bien en eso, aunque aun no logro asimilar las cosas. Mis padres tienen la esperanza de que si voy a la escuela recordaria todo, pero tampoco son muy especificos en lo que me dicen sobre mi y mi supuesto accidente. En resumen, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién soy y de quién fui en el pasado, lo único que tengo son todas estas extrañas marcas color violeta por todo mi cuerpo. Logre borrar con mucho jabón y agua la que tenía en el rostro pero las demás me fueron imposibles. Por un momento, tuve un fuerte dolor en la mano derecha donde tengo esa marca tan extraña, seguro es por el dudoso accidente. Tampoco recuerdo mi nombre, mis supuestos padres me llaman Lu, un nombre bastante insignificante a mi parecer. En este mismo instante mi madre me está llamando para que me vaya a dormir ya que mañana tendré que levantarme temprano. Me recuesto en mi cama y empiezo a mirar el techo tratando de recordar algo de mi vida pero lo unico que recuerdo es haber despertado en la camilla de un hospital, tal vez la escuela me haga recordar algo de lo que soy. No si tengo amigos, no se si tengo enemigos, no se absultamente nada. Si, la escuela me va a hacer recordar algo, supongo. Y sí no llegó a recordar nada... Será una nueva oportunidad para empezar todo nuevamente. Empiezo a cerrar los ojos lentamente, mañana va a ser un dia bastante largo. Ya no soporto el sueño, a pesar de que estuve en cama todo el dia estoy muy cansado. Nuevo fic xD den sus opiniones e.e y comenten porfavor si les gusto o no. Este solo es un pequeño prologo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Tratando de recordar**

Desperté.

Por fin, parecía que esa noche iba a ser eterna. Vi como el sol se asomaba tímidamente ese cálido día de primavera.

Habían ya pasado dos meses desde que desperté en ese hospital con la memoria ya perdida y aun no la recuperaba. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día, es lo único que logro recordar bien.

Flashback-

Todo fue pura oscuridad por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente pude ver una luz, era una lampara que colgaba de un techo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta que pude reconocer todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación donde predominaba el color blanco acostado en una una especie de cama o algo así mientras que un extraño objeto parecido a una bolsa llena de liquido colgaba al lado mi. Esta bolsa estaba conectada a mi mediante algo parecido a un cable aredido a mi muñeca izquierda.

En ese momento me di cuenta remangandome la parte de izquierda de la remera que llevaba puesta que todo mi brazo izquierdo tenían unas extrañas marcas violetas. En ese momento escuche que alguien habría la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Hijo! ¡ que bueno que te encuentras bien ! - dijo un ser que yo desconocía, seguido de otro ser parecido. Eran parecidos a mi, altos, de la misma estatura los dos. La diferencia era que uno llevaba pelo rubio corto y la otra pelo castaño bastante largo, ambos color de ojos azules. Otra diferencia notable entre esos dos seres eran sus vestimentas.

- Lu... que bueno que te encuentras bien - dijo la de pelo largo castaño, lagrimeando. Yo aun no entendía nada. Asi que me anime preguntar sobre toda esa confusión que tenia.

- ¿ quienes son ustedes ? - dije débilmente.

Fin del Flashback-

Después de eso, me explicaron todo lo ocurrido ( aunque de manera confusa ) todo sobre el accidente. Pero no me explicaron nada sobre las extrañas marcas.

Me levante de mi cama y mire mi habitación , no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, después de dos meses ya me había acostumbrado. Me dirigí nuevamente a ese espejo que estaba apoyado sobre una pared y mire fijamente. Las marcas seguían allí, excepto la de la cara. Entonces, empece a prepararme para ir a eso que llamaban "escuela"

Recuerdo que el doctor le había dicho a mi madre que esperara unos dos meses para volver a mis habituales actividades. Decía que solo era una amnesia temporal y que en aproximadamente un mes empezaría a recordar todo poco a poco. El problema era que yo aun no recordaba nada.

Me puse esas extrañas ropas que mis padres habían dejado en mi ropero. Eran unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un saco verde y algo a lo que llamaban "corbata". Parecía un conjunto. Antes de eso me di un ducha ya que mi cuarto contaba con baño propio. Una vez listo, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor donde se encontraban mis padres viendo ese objeto llamado televisión.

- hola - salude tímidamente, todavía no me acostumbraba a ver a los que supuestamente era mis progenitores.

- hola, estas hermoso hijo - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, pareciera que se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento por la emoción.

- ¿ como estas hijo ? ¿ dormiste bien ? - dijo mi padre, mirándome con orgullo. Yo asentí.

Después de todas las formalidades, me despedí de mis padre y me dirigí hacia la escuela. Ellos tenían la esperanza de que ese día recuerde todo, al menos eso supongo yo.

Salí de mi hogar, el cual era una casa algo humilde pero que contaba con dos pisos tenia una fachada bastante aceptable, y me dirigí a hacia la escuela guiándome con un papel que me dio mi madre donde decía la dirección.

Caminaba tranquilamente observado cada detalle a mi alrededor. El cielo estaba completamente azul, decían que era por la primavera, unas de las estaciones de año de la cual había tres mas : verano, otoño e invierno. O al menos así me lo explico mi padre.

Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos y observe para el otro lado de la calle. Vi a un grupo de jóvenes un poco mas altos que yo que se encontraba haciendo un deporte con una especie de balón anaranjado. Por lo que veis, el juego parecía constar en embocar esa esfera anaranjada en un aro que se encontraba pegado a algo que parecía un tablero color blanco. Logre oír que se llamaba Basketbol. Era interesante.

Seguí caminando por el borde de esas calles donde constantemente unos vehículos llamados autos pasaban, mi padre también tenia uno así. También vi varias personas que se movilizaban en cosas mas grandes que los autos, llamados camiones.

Ya varias veces mis padres en estos largos dos meses me sacaron a pasear por esta ciudad, llamada Odaiba, para que tratara de recordar. Pero era en vano. Al menos cada día aprendía algo nuevo.

Continué con mi caminata hasta que pude visualizar un gran edifico. En el pude ver un gran cartel que decía "SECUNDARIA PRINCIPAL DE ODAIBA".

- si ese es el lugar - dije para mi mismo.

Oí que una campana sonaba y comenze a correr, ya que mis padres también me dijieron que eso significaba que estabas llegando tarde. No llegaría tarde en "primer día". Pero literalmente era mi primer día, ya que según mi madre, antes del accidente vivíamos en otra ciudad llamada Tamachi pero que nos tuvimos que mudar aquí por asuntos de trabajo. Algo que no les creí, ya que tranquilamente ellos podrían trabajar aquí y yo me quedaría allá, donde supuestamente tendría algún conocido o algún amigo, pero bueno tendrán sus razones.

Finalmente llegue a la entrada del gran edificio a tiempo y entre. Era un lugar enorme donde habían muchos salones, el mio era el "1-A" según este papel que llevo en mi mano. Empece a recorrer todo el lugar tratando de encontrar ese salón. Durante mi recorrido pude notar que el lugar era mas enorme por adentro de lo que parecía por fuera, hasta tenían un campo de practica de deportes.

Después de unos 10 minutos, pude hallar el salón. Se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Me detuve enfrente de la puerta. Antes de entrar, me coloque un guante de lana en mi mano izquierda, donde se encontraba la marca que mas me daba miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar que la vieran.

Después de eso, me decidí a abrir la puerta la puerta del salón de una vez por todas...

**Gracias kary takaishi por ser la primera en comentar mi fic y me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Antes de irme quiero hacer una aclaración, en el prologo puse que Lu llevaba la marca mas extraña de todas ( el peligro digital ) en la mano derecha , pero la llevaba en la izquierda fail mio ajajaj**

**bueno no se olviden comentar y nossss vemmoooos**


End file.
